1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to stools, and more particularly to a portable stool which can be used outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
People who want to sit on a chair or stool during recreational activities outside typically have an array of chairs and stools to select from. Folding lawn chairs are useful when the outdoor activity is close to home and where compactness is not a problem. When there is a concern for compactness or portability, folding stools, e.g., folding chairs with no back thereon have been used. Also, plastic buckets of the type used to package paint or the like have been used by those in the outdoors because they are cheap and light to carry. These buckets are simply turned upside down and placed on the ground to sit on and can be moved from place to place. Neither of these solutions is particularly compact and those having activities outside sometimes have other things to carry, so the need for compactness is viewed as very important, for example for activities such as hunting, fishing and gardening where other articles also need to be carried to participate in the activity as well as the stool to be used.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved stool for use outdoors which overcomes the aforementioned problems.